Les aléas de la vie
by z67ywkvp dite Kurea-chan
Summary: Les vacances d'été ont débutées et avec elle, une envie de passer le temps un peu plus dignement qu'en comatant comme une baleine sur une plage. Arthur s'inscrit donc à un petit stage de danse sans prétention pour remuer ce fessier de limace. Et lorsqu'il tombe sur un certain Francis au corps bandant, il comprend qu'il est foutu. Ahh... Les amours de vacances! Rated M - UA - Fruk


**Les aléas de la vie**

 **Hello !**

 **Oui, c'est à l'arrache, à 1h du mat', crevée que je poste un OS que j'avais promis à ma chère et tendre Alyna (spéciale dédicace, wesh, maggle !) parce que j'avais brisé son petit cœur dans une certaine fic dont je ne citerais pas le nom – spoil : « Deux Cœurs brisés ») et pis wouala quoa ! Ca y est ! J'y trainais depuis… depuis… pfiou ! Je sais plus !**

 **Alors, on est face à un prétendu OS mais je me demande si je ne vais pas faire de cette fic un recueil d'OS fourre-tout. Voyez le genre ? Je sais pas encore, je verrais au feeling et puis basta !**

 **Pour l'heure, voici ce que j'avais promis à ma pitchounette, un OS sans feelz à la con, juste bon pour la détente.**

 **Alors, désolée pour les tentatives ratées d'humour mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher XD Cet OS, c'est un peu mon purgatoire, un réceptacle à légèreté parce que quand on écrit du drama, il faut compenser ailleurs. Ne vous attendez donc pas à ce que ça vole très haut ! Mais n'hésitez pas à commenter malgré tout parce que ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Je remercie d'avance les Guest qui commenteront et à qui je ne pourrais pas envoyé un MP de remerciement (les autres, ça sera possible) et aussi tous les anonymes tapis dans l'ombre qui m'observent en se frottant les mains et en disant « Peuchère ! Keskelle a encore branlé, c'te barge ? » (oui, c'est comme ça que je vous imagine… O_O)**

 **Donc, pour finir ces belles paroles :**

 **/!\ Lemon ! C'est une fic M ! Vous êtes prévenus ! /!\**

 **Et rien ne m'appartient !**

 **Bonne lecture, mes amours ! (et kiss à Aly !)**

* * *

A bien y repenser, l'affaire était plutôt drôle, et Arthur n'y songeait qu'avec un sentiment doux de tendresse et d'amusement, plus par autodérision que par bêtise. En même temps, il n'allait pas cracher sur le dos de ce qu'il s'était passé récemment. Cette histoire, c'était la sienne. Il n'allait pas encore jouer sa groupie mais il fallait avouer que le simple souvenir de cet amour naissant le faisait frissonner de haut en bas.

Tout avait commencé de manière absolument ridicule, mais ô combien jouissif.

Arthur Kirkland, jeune bachelier de 18 ans, s'était exilé pour deux mois dans ce que le commun des mortels appelait « les sacro-saintes vacances scolaires ». Son père avait quitté l'Angleterre avec sa famille pour cause de travail plusieurs années auparavant, et ne partons pas tout de suite dans de la psychologie d'enfant mal compris, le petit le vivait très bien. Toute la famille le vivait bien. Les frères, les parents, tous.

Mais vivre en région parisienne pour les 2/3 de son temps laissait place parfois à une petite lassitude.

Et c'est là que l'arrière grand-tante de la cousine de l'oncle de la sœur à la troisième nièce du côté paternel était entrée en scène. Cette femme en elle-même n'était pas bien intéressante – pour dire, Arthur avait récemment appris son existence – mais c'était le lieu où elle vivait qui lui avait fait faire un bond en avant dans sa vie.

En effet, l'arrière grand-tante – nous n'insisterons pas plus sur ses liens familiaux, ça va vite devenir lassant – les avait invités (sous-entendu, toute la crique Kirkland) à passer la voir à Prades (ville du Sud de la France, à cinquante bornes de Perpignan) pour des vacances au soleil.

Jusque-là, pourquoi pas ?

Mais le véritable intérêt de cette histoire (qui tarde à venir, mille excuses) résidait plutôt dans ce qu'Arthur allait trouver dans cette ville.

Fin juin, sous un soleil déjà frappant, Arthur était descendu du train, dépassé par ses frères surexcités (à se demander qui était vraiment le plus jeune ici). Famille nombreuse, la fratrie s'était faite récupérée par une camionnette bleue, conduite par l'oncle de l'arrière grand-tante – on arrête, promis.

Là encore, tout allait bien.

Bon, c'était bien beau d'écrire que tout allait bien mais il serait bientôt temps d'introduire l'histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Patience, jeunes gens. L'amour se laisse toujours désirer.

Ils étaient arrivés à bon port, s'étaient installés, avaient bavardés sur le canapé en sirotant une boisson fraiche et là, enfin, le scénario arriva.

En effet, celui-ci sonna à la porte, incarné par individu lambda quelconque distribuant des tracts dans un souci de faire de la publicité à son institution. Au moins, ce n'était pas un témoin de Jehova.

L'arrière grand-tante avait gardé le petit tract sans vraiment y faire attention, le déposant sur la table du salon pour retourner discuter avec sa famille. Pas qu'Arthur ne l'aimait pas, mais il s'ennuyait un peu de ses discussion sur l'avenir probable du petit-cousin éloigné de la nièce de l'oncle à Charles (qu'il ne connaissait même pas), alors il se leva du canapé, discrètement, et déambula un peu plus loin.

Lorsqu'il se surprit à décrire la pièce du regard, ce dernier fut attrapé par ce petit tract abandonné, et il le prit avec la curiosité d'un petit enfant, s'attendant à y trouver une pub pour un spectacle catalan ou une fête de village.

Il fut donc surpris en le lisant, puisqu'il s'agissait en réalité de cours de danse pour une bonne partie de la période des vacances. Tout simplement. Des cours de danse contemporaine au lycée voisin, ouvert exceptionnellement pour l'occasion puisqu'il possédait une salle de danse.

Un mois de cours pour une remise en forme totale, dans une ambiance chaleureuse, disait le papier.

De quoi passer le temps, pensa immédiatement Arthur avant de se secouer la tête. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi l'idée lui semblait aussi alléchante, surtout qu'il n'avait jamais fait de danse de sa vie. En fait, il avait l'impression que sa flemmardise et sa raison se battaient dans son cerveau.

La première brandissait l'argument ultime du siècle : « vacances = repos », ce même argument qui lui venait en tête à chaque vacance, lorsqu'il ouvrait son cahier de texte où un bon milliard de devoirs se succédaient inlassablement.

Le second était plus imaginatif puisqu'il mettait en avant le côté fatalement flasque de son corps chétif et faiblard. Un peu de sport ne lui ferait pas de mal. En plus, il risquait de s'ennuyer à rien faire s'il ne trouvait pas vite une activité pour occuper son temps (tout sauf supporter les blagues de mauvais goût de ses imbéciles d'individus qu'on le forçait à appeler « frères »).

Il choisit la seconde option.

Sa mère arqua un sourcil, sceptique, lorsqu'il lui demanda de l'inscrire à ces cours – très près géographiquement de leur maison, en plus ! Son père n'avait rien dit, mais il n'en pensait pas moins, et puisqu'il n'y avait aucun inconvénient à ce que le petit Arthur bouge enfin son cul, elle dû accepter. Après, le frère aîné Allistor se ficha de lui, tandis que Carwyn était déjà en train d'analyser ce qui n'allait pas chez son cadet (foutues études de psychologies).

Bref, il réussit à s'inscrire, avant même d'avoir pu avoir l'idée de le regretter.

Et là, ça allait devenir intéressant.

Les séances débutèrent le premier jour du mois de juillet.

Arthur salua sa famille – sauf Allistor puisqu'il lui avait volé ses derniers gâteaux le matin même – et s'en alla en direction du lycée voisin. Le chemin fut court mais dangereux puisqu'il dû longer une route pas forcément très sécurisée et peu adaptée aux piétons. Mais il parvint à destination sans trop de problème, un peu en avance même – puisqu'il détestait être en retard.

Entré dans le bâtiment, un homme lui indiqua le chemin vers la salle de danse – et quel chemin ! – dont il peina à voir le bout. Il avait dû traverser couloirs et escaliers, dans un micmac issu tout droit du septième cercle des Enfers. Au moins, il avait maintenant retenu le chemin.

Dans un long couloir large et fortement éclairé, ses pas l'arrêtèrent, le temps pour lui d'analyser. A sa gauche, les vestiaires pour femmes, à sa droite, ceux des hommes, et devant lui, une double porte menant à la présumée salle de danse.

Arthur était déjà en tenue – un simple jogging souple, avec un T-shirt blanc et des basquets –, et se contenta donc de poser son sac dans un coin du vestiaire pour ne pas s'encombrer.

Ce fut donc dans sa pleine simplicité qu'il avança vers la fameuse salle de danse.

Il fut ébloui deux fois en entrant. D'abord par les néons brûlant accrochés au plafond, qui lui cramaient la rétine sans honte – les salopes ! – puis, dans une deuxième mesure, par la beauté surnaturelle d'un unique homme. Ce dernier fut l'éblouissement qui lui fit le plus mal aux yeux.

Un jeune homme, grand, fin, taillé en V, la taille étroite mais les épaules larges, avec des _motherfucker_ de mèches blondes absolument sublimes qui lui coulaient autour du visage comme une petite cascade en pleine montagne. Deux billes bleues profondes lui servaient d'yeux, plus magnifique que les cieux azurés des plus beaux pays d'Orient. Une fraicheur rassurante se dégageait de son sourire sincère alors qu'il bavardait avec quelques groupies.

Bon, Arthur comprenait leur engouement et il rêvait de toutes les dégager de là pour profiter exclusivement du charisme de cet homme.

Sublime personnage.

Arthur alla s'accouder au miroir, un peu en retrait, les yeux toujours fixés sur ce bel inconnu à la blondeur parfaite. Merde, était-ce possible d'être aussi beau ? Tout en lui était attirant. Puis s'il faisait de la danse, il devait être habitué à ce qu'on le regarde – ce qui n'ajoutait que du charme à sa prestance.

Arthur se lécha les lèvres. Il ne croyait pas trop aux amours de vacances mais il était prêt à faire une exception pour celui-là.

Dommage qu'il ait l'air hétérosexuel jusque dans la pointe de ses cheveux. Quant à Arthur… bah… disons qu'il n'avait pas fait son _coming-out_ encore, et n'était pas pressé de le faire. Tout ce qui touchait sa vie privé ne regardait que lui, pourquoi aurait-il besoin de s'afficher ? Non, un jour, il arriverait avec un homme chez sa mère et les présenterait normalement. Allistor se foutrait un peu de lui, mais pas méchamment, parce que bien que stupide, il n'était pas intolérant. Heureusement.

Si Arthur était si heureux d'être devenu Français, c'était entre autre pour l'acceptation du mariage gai.

Putain, enfin une lueur d'espoir dans ce monde ! Alléluia !

Prochaine étape : éradiquer le racisme et le sexisme. Arthur y croyait, en ce monde meilleur. Il était optimiste, même s'il avait constamment l'air de faire la gueule.

Le bel homme se sentit enfin fixé – il serait temps, ça faisait bien dix minutes qu'Arthur le bouffait du regard – et trouva le nouvel arrivant, accoudé au même endroit, mais tournant soudainement la tête ailleurs, timide.

 _Fuck… I'm so stupid…_

Alors que ce bellâtre le remarquait enfin, lui détournait le regard. Mais quel con ! Les amours, ce n'était vraiment pas son point fort.

« Bien ! Je fais l'appel pour savoir si on attend encore quelqu'un et on pourra commencer ! »

C'était le beau blond qui venait de parler.

Arthur manqua d'en tomber par terre.

Il avait des vues sur son professeur de danse ! C'était **lui** son professeur ! Parmi tous, il avait fallu que ce soit lui ! Pourtant, il n'était pas le plus vieux ! Au contraire, il était pile poil dans la moyenne d'âge, un bel homme de pas plus de vingt-six ans, entouré par des jeunes et des adultes. Les âges allaient apparemment de quatorze à trente-cinq ans, environ, avec une majorité de jeunes gens – qui devaient se faire chier en vacance, comme lui. Passionnant.

Les noms commencèrent à défiler, et à chacun d'entre eux, le professeur relevait les yeux pour identifier l'individu en question. Du coup, une petite angoisse gonfla dans le ventre d'Arthur alors qu'il attendait que les deux pauvres syllabes de son modeste nom – comble du commun – ne soit prononcé par les lèvres alléchantes de cet homme.

« Arthur ».

 _Hum…_

Après un court orgasme intérieur, Arthur leva la main avec un petit sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à endiguer. Le professeur le vit et sourit à son tour, contaminé par ce petit regard vert malicieux. Arthur ne se remettait toujours pas de ce petit moment de plaisir. Prononcé à la française, avec cette voix de ténor, forte et profonde, son prénom sonnait délicieux.

Depuis des années qu'il cachait ses penchants, Arthur sentait qu'il se laissait complètement aller. Peut-être la distance avec son vrai chez-lui parisien l'aidait, peut-être la frustration de se retenir, peut-être la colère que les gens comme lui soient sans cesse bridés, peut-être tout cela jouait avec la libération indécente de ses pensées.

Dans la vraie vie, il n'était pas aussi hystérique – parce que c'était comme ça qu'il se voyait actuellement – et au contraire ! Gardez-vous bien de mettre en colère le tout puissant Arthur Kirkland, ancien délégué des élèves ! La FAC allait faire un gros changement pour lui, puisqu'il allait perdre pas mal de son pouvoir.

« Parfait, il ne manque personne ! reprit le professeur une fois l'appel fini. Je me présente : Francis Bonnefoy. Je suis danseur professionnel depuis quatre ans et serais là pour vous transmettre le plaisir de bouger… »

 _Plaisir de bouger ? So erotic…_

Arthur croisa les bras en l'écoutant, se frappant intérieurement pour ses pensées cochonnes.

Puis ce nom…

Bon sang, Arthur était frustré à ce point ?! Ce Francis venait de lui rentrer dans la peau en une poignée de minutes.

Au fond, Arthur souhaitait être libre de vivre sa sexualité pleinement, et c'était sans doute pour ça que voir quelqu'un qui lui plaisait autant animait de telles idées en lui. Après des années de refoulement, il ressentait le besoin d'exprimer son manque d'affection et son désir d'amour. Il avait lu beaucoup de livres et entendus plein d'histoires traitant du « bonheur » ou « plaisir » de courtiser ou d'être courtisé. La phase de séduction était une étape en soi auquel il voulait bien goûter. Et plus si affinité.

C'était ça, un amour de vacance, une petite histoire sans lendemain, de cul parfois, une passion à court terme, qui laissait l'occasion de s'entrainer à la séduction, de se sentir un tant soit peu chéri.

C'était excitant.

« Qui a déjà fait de la danse, parmi vous ? interrogea presque naïvement le professeur ».

En une seconde, Arthur se sentit complètement exposé.

Il était le seul, littéralement, à ne pas avoir levé la main.

Ses joues rougirent d'elles-mêmes, appuyées par des petits rires amusés de ses camarades, conscients du burlesque de cette situation. Mais Francis se montra adorable en lui faisant un sourire réconfortant, un sourire juste pour lui. Cela n'aida pas le jeune homme à stopper sa gêne.

« Bon, je vous propose de commencer par les éternels échauffements qui, bien que répétitifs, détendront vos muscles pour vous offrir une pleine liberté de mouvements. Avouez qu'en danse, c'est plutôt pratique ».

Même sa manière de parler était agréable. Ce petit mélange de noblesse et d'humour…

Autour de lui, Arthur voyait les filles – nombreuses – fondre sur place à chacune de ses paroles. Fatalement, Arthur ne pouvait pas le leur reprocher, il faisait pareil. Ça y est, il devenait jaloux…

L'entrainement commença et Arthur sentit immédiatement ses défauts physiques ressortir. Il n'était pas souple, il n'était pas endurant et il avait un mal fou à coordonner ses bras et ses jambes. Pour éviter l'humiliation public, il s'était mis au fond de la salle, derrière tout le monde pour qu'on ne puisse pas le voir. C'était terriblement embarrassant de s'emmêler les pieds comme il le faisait.

Toujours aussi rouge de honte, il captait parfois l'attention de son professeur, qui donnait le rythme en claquant des doigts dans un petit geste envolé, comme un musicien jazz, en bougeant un peu le reste de son corps. On voyait tout de suite qu'il avait le rythme dans la peau.

Puis, toujours en claquant des doigts, alors que tout le monde – sauf Arthur, sinon ce n'est pas drôle – faisait le même geste en cœur, dans un unisson parfait, Francis quitta sa place pour déambuler entre les élèves, dans un geste particulièrement lent puisqu'il prenait le temps d'observer ses danseurs en herbe. Arthur angoissait à l'idée qu'il vienne jusqu'à lui pour deux raisons.

Premièrement, il ne voulait pas être affiché pour son incapacité à bouger harmonieusement. Il était ridicule à lever les bras trois secondes après avoir bougé ses hanches, là où tout le monde était capable de tout faire en même temps.

Puis secondement, la proximité de Francis le rendrait fou et il s'emmêlerait encore plus les pinceaux.

Mais pour ne pas briser le rythme, il resta silencieux et le laissa approcher, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Le claquement de doigt s'approchait de lui doucement, inévitablement. Il était la cible de Francis, c'était vers lui qu'il se dirigeait.

 _Oh God… I will die_ …

Francis était maintenant face à lui, le pouce se frottant au majeur dans ce même rythme qui faisait bouger les autres, et le regard qu'il lui envoyait était mystérieux, car il avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées. Mais il en sortit finalement, avec un petit sourire attendrissant.

Il lui murmura avec tendresse quelques conseils.

« Détends-toi, Arthur, sinon tu n'y arriveras pas. Concentre-toi sur l'un des mouvements, maîtrise-le, puis ensuite essaye d'y ajouter le second. Commence par les bras, je vais t'aider à allier les deux mouvements ».

Sur ses mots, Francis finit de claquer des doigts, mais remplaça ce geste par ses mots, énumérant rythmiquement la mesure souhaitée à coup de « un, deux, trois, quatre ! un, deux, trois, quatre ! un, deux, trois, quatre ! », puisqu'il semblait avoir besoin de ses mains.

Arthur fit ce qu'on attendait de lui, se concentrant uniquement sur les gestes que faisaient ses bras engourdis. Cependant, il frissonna lorsque deux mains glissèrent sur ses hanches pour les faire bouger dans un sens, puis dans l'autre. « Un, deux, trois, quatre ». Il resta centré sur les gestes de ses bras, laissant Francis s'approprier ses reins alors qu'il comptait près de son oreille. « Un, deux, trois, quatre ». Les mains étaient chaudes car son T-shirt, un peu relevé à cause des mouvements, laissait se toucher leurs deux peaux dans une friction délicieuse. « Un, deux, trois, quatre ». Son parfum envahissait ses narines, puis ses poumons, puis l'intégralité de son corps, lui rappelant sans cesse à quel point il était en train de tomber sous son charme. « Un, deux, trois, quatre ». Les douces mains s'écartèrent pour le laisser réussir le mouvement seul. Et Arthur y arriva. Il s'était coordonné avec lui-même. « Un, deux, trois, quatre ».

Et ce fut fini.

Arthur n'osa pas regarder son professeur, mais il lui était reconnaissant de cet exploit sur sa personne.

Francis lui plaisait indéniablement.

Ce premier exercice terminé, ils se mirent à s'étirer. A cet instant, Arthur eut l'impression de décéder sur place. Ses muscles lui faisaient atrocement mal – mais c'était en soi bon signe puisque ça le dérouillait de sa mollesse habituelle. Ça allait être beau pour la suite. Si déjà, Arthur galérait à toucher ses pieds, il ne voyait pas trop comment il allait pouvoir danser efficacement.

Mais le défi l'intéressait.

Sa torture se poursuivit lorsqu'on lui ordonna de lever sa jambe pour poser sa cheville contre la barre, elle-même collée au miroir. Il venait de se découvrir des muscles et des tendons dont il ignorait l'existence jusque-là. Et pire que tout, l'exercice consistait à se pencher sur la cheville tendue pour s'étirer le dos. Mais comment un être humain pouvait-il faire pareil exploit ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque, sous un petit rire cristallin, Francis s'avança à son tour vers le miroir, lançant haut – très haut – sa jambe en l'air, pour la laisser reposer tranquillement sur la barre, puis, sans prise de tête, il se pencha et toucha ses orteils. Et à le voir, on n'avait pas vraiment l'impression qu'il se donnait beaucoup de mal.

Son dos tendu était magnifique à mâter.

Toujours dans une attitude calme et relaxée, Francis arrêta son exemple et leur demanda d'en faire de même. Il passa des uns aux autres, réajustant leur position ou les aidants à s'étirer.

Inutile de dire qu'Arthur fut comblé de sentir à nouveau ces mains le toucher. Puis vu comme il était nul, il n'avait pas fini de les sentir sur lui, ces longues mains viriles et chaudes. Pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire.

Depuis quand fallait-il autant souffrir pour profiter de la vue d'un bel homme ?

« Bon… Je crois que je vous ai bien assez torturés comme ça. Je vous propose de danser un peu, c'est plus agréable – et c'est moi qui vous dit ça ».

Un soupir de soulagement collectif s'échappa, provoquant un rire franc du professeur, qui lui-même provoqua un soupir d'envie chez les jeunes filles.

Non, Arthur, ne pas s'énerver. Ne pas tuer les groupies.

D'un geste élégant, Francis alluma une chaîne stéréo d'où s'échappait une musique à tempo modéré. Face au miroir, ses élèves derrière lui, il prit une attitude infiniment plus sérieuse, plus professionnelle. Son air se fit plus dur, sans pour autant être sévère. Il plia une jambe et plaça l'autre en arrière, pliée également, mais dans un angle différent. Son buste se tourna de profil au miroir, imité par les jeunes danseurs, puis un de ses bras fit un arc de cercle autour de lui, toujours en rythme avec la musique. Il fut imité, un peu gauchement par Arthur qui était obnubilé par ses mouvements précis. Il reprit une attitude neutre et recommença le geste. La salle le suivit avec attention, tous le regardant avec admiration.

Francis était plus qu'un danseur, c'était un magicien.

Un charmeur.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus ils le contemplaient et l'imitaient, et plus Arthur se sentait tomber sous le charme de cet homme.

Avant de s'en apercevoir, le cours était déjà fini.

Ils étaient tous suants mais comblés de cette période d'exercice. On a beau dire, ça aère beaucoup l'esprit.

Francis les remercia tous de leur investissement, sans manquer de les féliciter pour leurs efforts, souriant avec honnêteté et gentillesse. Il dit au revoir aux élèves pressés, qui s'enfuirent littéralement en regardant l'heure. Les autres prirent le temps de s'hydrater au robinet avant de filer vers les vestiaires.

Arthur sa passa de l'eau sur le visage, voir sur ses vêtements puisqu'il était en train de crever de chaleur, avant d'aller récupérer son sac. Il monta les premières marches de l'escalier en sentant d'ores-et-déjà qu'il allait se réveiller avec des courbatures le lendemain. Finalement, il se résolut à faire une pause en haut, profitant de la machine à soda du lycée, mise dans l'entrée, pour se payer une boisson fraiche. Ça ne poserait sans doute aucun problème qu'il se repose quelques instants avant de rentrer chez lui. Prenant place à une table – il devait être dans une sorte d'extension à la cafétéria, sans doute –, il tendit ses jambes et les croisa habilement, profitant de la fraicheur de sa canette ainsi que de l'eau qui continuait de ruisseler sur lui.

Il salua d'un geste bref les élèves qui lui passaient devant pour rentrer, gardant la pendule à l'œil pour ne pas passer non plus sa vie ici.

Il en était à la moitié de sa canette quand il aperçut une poignée de boucles blondes monter des escaliers. Evidemment. Il avait oublié que Francis ne vivait pas ici et lui passerait devant. Quelle chance ! Il allait pouvoir le revoir encore une fois aujourd'hui !

En effet, un sourire bourgeonna sur les lèvres de son professeur bien-aimé lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Arthur s'attendait à lui faire un simple signe de la main avec un petit « à demain », mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque le plus âgé vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Automatiquement, Arthur se redressa et recoiffa ses cheveux mouillés en arrière.

« Ça ne te dérange pas que je m'incruste à ta table ?

_ N-non ! Nullement, monsieur !

_ Ahah ! S'il-te-plait, appelle-moi Francis, sinon je vais me sentir vieux.

_ Pardon.

_ Pas la peine, voyons ».

Bon sang qu'il était gauche… Arthur n'arrivait pas à être normal en sa présence, c'en devenait ridicule.

« Je suis agréablement surpris de t'avoir vu si sérieux tout du long, avoua le professeur. Je craignais que tu ne sentes pas à ta place. A vrai dire, c'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans ce genre de situation, où un seul élève est novice alors que tous les autres ont eu une expérience. Je m'occuperais un peu plus de toi que les autres, pour que tu ne sois pas lesté.

_ Merci… J'apprécierais beaucoup ».

Il n'allait pas lui mentir. La perspective de devenir le petit préféré lui donnait des papillons au creux du ventre.

Etait-il vraiment tombé amoureux en à peine deux heures ? Ca semblait surréaliste. Ou alors, ce n'était que physique. Non, l'attitude, le parlé et l'honnêteté de Francis l'avaient touché. Plus qu'une attirance charnelle, il y avait une réelle affection qui se créait. Pour l'instant, elle était encore au stade de fascination, mais ce sentiment ne demandait qu'à mûrir vers quelque chose de plus fort.

« Tu es trempé, mon pauvre… N'attrape pas froid, je m'en voudrais… »

La voix avait un petit ton joueur absolument divin.

Arthur leva timidement les yeux et sourit en voyant son nouveau professeur le regarder avec intérêt. Il n'avait même pas envie de cacher qu'il lui plaisait, ce serait du gâchis. Non, mieux valait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le laissait pas de marbre, ne serait-ce que pour flatter son égo.

Francis se permit de lui emprunter sa canette de soda, ne faisant face à aucune résistance lorsqu'il la tira des doigts fins de l'élève, puis il la porta à ses lèvres pour voler une gorgée, tant la chaleur était forte. Arthur se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue en tiquant un peu, amusé de ce partage plutôt intime. Et dire qu'il allait boire juste après lui…

Cette inclination pour son professeur commençait à prendre une tournure d'obsession.

« Merci, Arthur. Je te rembourserais une boisson un autre jour.

_ C'est si peu de chose.

_ J'y tiens.

_ Dans ce cas… très bien ».

Venaient-ils **tous les deux** de se parler avec une voix suave ?

Ce côté malicieux d'enfant joueur correspondait assez bien à l'adulte. Mais le voir répondre à son jeu de séduction était inespéré. En tant qu'adolescent, Arthur avait une excuse pour jouer au démon tendancieux, mais Francis risquait un peu plus gros en tant que professeur, même s'il ne le voyait que comme un « divertissement ».

Jouaient-ils seulement au même jeu ?

Si ça continuait, Arthur allait développer des pulsions psychopathes. C'était sans doute l'œuvre de la solitude affective, mais il se sentait prêt à faire des folies. Pour sa défense, il avait tout de même un bellâtre réceptif en face de lui. Et même si tout cela allait trop vite, eh bien… c'était ça, un amour de vacance.

Il fallait se laisser vite consumer par la flamme et s'y brûler en toute connaissance de cause. Sinon, on ne le vivait pas assez. Et Arthur voulait vivre à fond.

Reprenant sa cannette, le plus jeune la porta à sa bouche à son tour, appréciant le goût sucré qui enveloppa son palais, en plus de toute la symbolique qu'il laissait transparaitre dans ce mouvement. Le simple fait de se sentir observé dans ce geste d'apparence si innocent – alors que pourtant tendancieux – l'amusait sincèrement. Et il n'était pas le seul à prendre son pied, vu le sourire qui s'étirait sur un certain visage en face de lui.

Il arrêta de boire mais concentra sa langue sur le goulot de la canette pour y lécher les quelques gouttes abandonnées. Se dire qu'il venait de lécher l'endroit même où Francis avait posé ses lèvres le fit un peu durcir dans son pantalon, mais il se garda bien de le montrer en croisant les jambes et en s'ajustant sous la table. Il allait devoir attende que ça parte…

Arthur se sentit un peu rougir, car il était toujours la cible des beaux yeux de son professeur. L'ambiance venait de s'épaissir vers quelque chose de plus… profond. Cet espèce de désir qui grimpait en lui, fort, tendit le dos d'Arthur qui justifia se geste en se massant la nuque, pour faire croire qu'il avait mal à cause de ses courbatures. Il sentit quelques gouttes de sueur dans ses mains après cette caresse sous son cuir chevelu. Il était vraiment en nage, pour diverses raisons.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien, Arthur ?

_ J'ai terriblement chaud…

_ Il y a des douches, en bas.

_ Je n'ai pas de serviette…

_ Dommage. Dans ce cas, retourne te passer de l'eau sur le visage. Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'écroules en pleine rue à cause de la chaleur ».

C'était un bon argument, mais Arthur hésitait à se lever avec son petit problème hormonal un peu visible. Ce serait assez gênant de montrer qu'il avait eu une érection rien qu'en buvant derrière le passage de ses lèves. Pour ne pas être vu dans cette désagréable position, il se leva très rapidement et lança un « j'y vais de suite » alors qu'il courait vers les escaliers, sous le regard assez étonné de son professeur. On eut dit une petite tornade blonde. Francis trouva ce comportement adorable et rit doucement pendant qu'il jouait à courir son doigt sur le goulot de la canette, récoltant une goutte sucré qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

Un tressaillement dans sa colonne vertébrale lui rappela qu'il jouait avec le feu. Mais trop tard, il sentait déjà la chaleur de l'excitation descendre dans ses reins.

De son côté, Arthur avait réussi à atteindre la salle de danse du sous-sol, allumant gauchement les lumières pour se jeter à corps perdu sur les robinets. A nouveau, il s'aspergea de ce liquide vital, qui alla même jusqu'à s'écouler à ses pieds. Tant pis, il avait trop chaud, et cette douche improvisée était jouissive, si fraiche et si libératrice… Il voulait y rester des heures, jusqu'à devenir un glaçon. Puis, avec un peu de chance, les flux d'eau froide suffiront à faire descendre cette excitation naturelle qui gonflait dans son sexe. Avec toute la mauvaise foi possible, il se mit à jurer après ses hormones et sa dure condition d'adolescent mâle. Quelle galère d'être un homme, des fois…

Arthur posa sa main sur le renflement de son pantalon, soupirant avec fatalité. Il se serait bien touché en pensant à son amour de vacance mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour faire ça. Puis, même adolescent, il restait civilisé !

« C'est moi qui te mets dans cet état ? »

La tête toujours plongée sous le jet d'eau, Arthur tourna son visage vers l'intrus, clignant des yeux avec un air un peu las. Evidemment, doué comme il était, il s'était déjà fait repérer dans son crime. Bravo, Kirkland, on se souviendra longtemps de ton inutilité. Derrière les coulées d'eau qui noyaient son visage, Arthur fixa la silhouette accoudée à la porte qui le regardait avec un sourire amusé, toujours aussi beau.

Trempé de la tête aux pieds, Arthur lui offrit un petit sourire. Maintenant qu'il était cramé, il avait l'intention d'assumer plutôt que de se conduire en jouvencelle gênée. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment d'excuse pour justifier la bosse de son entrejambe.

« Et si c'était le cas, ça ferait quoi ?

_ Je me sentirais flatté.

_ Dans ce cas, je reconnais que oui, c'est toi qui me mets dans cet état ».

Francis avança, laissant la porte se refermer toute seule derrière lui. Il avait toujours ce petit air doux plaqué au visage, qui fit qu'Arthur ne savait pas trop où se positionner, surtout alors qu'il attendait des remontrances pour son comportement licencieux. Ou tout du moins, une petite mise au point entre eux.

« Allez, Francis, dis-le.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Que je fais pitié. Dis-moi que je me fais des illusions pour rien, comme un idiot, que tu as déjà une copine qui te laisse la prendre tous les soirs. Dis-moi que je ne suis qu'un enfant impulsif qui ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il fait, que je te mets mal à l'aise avec cette attirance futile. Dis-moi que ça n'a aucun sens de crever de désir pour un homme rencontré deux heures auparavant. Dis-moi tout ça.

_ Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

_ Ce serait pourtant le plus juste à faire.

_ Je n'ai pas de copine qui me laisse la prendre tous les soirs. Je ne te trouve ni pitoyable ni impulsif, et je suis même flatté que tu « crèves de désir » pour ma modeste personne, surtout après si peu de temps. Les attirances charnelles sont toujours très intéressantes. Mais toi, Arthur, dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi après cette révélation.

_ Que tu me jettes à la porte.

_ Menteur. Tu as envie que je te fasse l'amour ici et maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Arthur sursauta et se sentit durcir davantage sous ces paroles terriblement vraies. Mais il n'apprécia pas vraiment que Francis joue avec lui à ses dépens, même s'il avait toutes les raisons du monde de le faire. Parce qu'il le détestait clairement, là. Il voyait jusqu'où cette affection allait. Alors, pour endiguer ce petit embarra, Arthur commença à partir en secouant la tête, le visage un peu triste. En passant devant Francis, il lui murmura un léger « désolé, j'ai joué au con » mais une paire de bras l'entoura avec fermeté.

« Et ça te prend souvent de ne pas répondre aux questions des gens ?

_ Francis, je sais que je suis ridicule, alors ne joue pas avec mes sentiments.

_ Ce n'est pas le cas. Pourquoi jouerais-je du désir que je provoque chez un jeune homme si attirant ?

_ Huum… Beau parleur… Laisse-moi rentrer chez moi avant que je ne fasse n'importe quoi.

_ Mais qui te dis que ce n'est pas ça que je veux ?

_ Et ça te prend souvent de courtiser tes élèves ?

_ Non, c'est la première fois que je fais ça… Je sais bien qu'on ne se connait que depuis peu mais… tes regards, tes gestes, tes paroles… tu fais tout pour me tenter depuis le début de notre rencontre. Mais toujours avec cette forme de retenue ou de pudeur… Je ne sais pas quoi penser de toi. C'est un comportement qui prête à confusion.

_ Je t'excite ?

_ Je ne suis pas un insensible. Mais la question est plutôt : vas-tu te laisser tenter par la proposition indécente d'un professeur qui brûle de passion inassouvie ?

_ Tais-toi et prends-moi ».

Arthur et Francis se jetèrent sur les lèvres de l'autre comme deux furies sauvageonnes. S'amusant de ce retournement de situation, Arthur poussa son professeur en arrière pour que son dos rencontre l'immense miroir. Passant des lèvres à la joue, puis au lobe d'oreille, il jouait à parcourir son visage pour embrasser la peau qui lui faisait envie. Pendant ce temps, deux mains couraient sur son corps pour découvrir les zones qui le faisaient réagir – le creux des reins et le bas du dos, en l'occurrence. Puis Arthur remarqua qu'une jambe glissait entre les siennes pour titiller son érection, alors il se laissa aller à frotter son membre douloureux contre sa cuisse, gémissant entre ses lèvres quand il ne titillait pas son oreille.

Gémissant contre lui, Francis lui retira son T-shirt pour obtenir plus de contact avec cette chair trempée d'eau froide. Mais déjà, la malicieuse silhouette lui échappait pour descendre à son bas-ventre, dans une position plus que tendancieuse.

« Pressé ? interrogea le professeur.

_ Ça fait deux heures que j'en rêve ».

Le danseur laissa son crâne reposer contre le miroir lorsqu'une paire de lèvres déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son sexe à demi-érigé. Novice dans ce domaine, Arthur commençait timidement, en pleine découverte de la sexualité entre hommes, en léchant du bout de la langue la tête du pénis, se donnant le temps d'identifier la texture et le goût qui s'en dégageait. Il ne savait pas trop où aller pour cette première fois mais déduisit comme il pouvait ce qui serait plus susceptible de plaire. De toute façon, lui aussi était un homme, il pouvait deviner plus aisément ce qui ferait plaisir à un congénère. Le gland étant une partie sensible, il avait tout intérêt à s'y attarder pour faire monter la pression – et ce n'étaient pas les soupirs encourageants de Francis qui allaient l'en dissuader. Dans son exploration candide du corps de l'autre, Arthur suçota le bout du pénis pour observer si cela ferait encore davantage réagir son partenaire. Affirmatif, le danseur avait pris une profonde inspiration et s'était courbé vers lui.

« D'où… sais-tu faire ça… ? demanda entre gémissements l'adulte qui ne s'était, comme qui dirait, pas attendu à pareille performance pour une prétendue première fois ».

D'une façon totalement et volontairement provoquante, Arthur bafouilla un « dans les films pornos » complètement déformé par la masse qu'il suçait sans honte. Dépravé grâce à l'adrénaline, le plus jeune n'avait eu aucun scrupule à lui répondre pareille obscénité la bouche pleine, pour bien montrer que son innocence restait très relative. Ca y est, Francis craquait. Cette débauche et cette candeur de la première fois rendait son compagnon excitant, voire exotique. Il mêlait tout ce que Francis aimait, c'était à le rendre dingue.

Pour pousser le vice à son paroxysme, Arthur lui demanda candidement si c'était bon – toujours la bouche pleine – avec un regard de brebis blessé levé vers lui. Le résultat était tellement masturbatoire que Francis sentit son pénis s'ériger davantage rien qu'à cette vue. Plus que bon, c'était divin. Même si c'était pas bien. Francis jura mentale, se disant qu'Arthur allait bien devoir rentrer chez lui… Puis il se dit aussi qu'aux yeux de n'importe qui, ce qu'il se passait ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de l'abus, alors même que le jeunot était majeur.

 _Oh et puis merde !_

Francis n'en avait plus rien à battre, Arthur l'attirait trop pour qu'il puisse se retenir. Avec un geste brusque mais non violent, il appuya sur la tête de son partenaire pour guider ses gestes, lui demandant implicitement d'approfondir le contact. Bien évidemment, il lui laissait la possibilité de s'échapper du contact pour ne pas passer pour un dangereux criminel sexuel. Mais finalement, cette prise en main parut plaire à Arthur qui gémit autour de son sexe en sentant une main agripper gentiment ses cheveux. Il y avait peut-être un fantasme de dominance sous-jacent…

Oh… décidément… Arthur cachait bien des secrets.

Ce dernier remonta ses mains pour caresser les reins de son professeur, se laissant faire quand l'autre accéléra la cadence en poussant sur sa tête. La perspective de faire plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre était une sensation absolument grisante qu'Arthur aurait aimé connaitre plus tôt. Tout en donnant la main à Francis en signe d'abandon, Arthur restait la source de son plaisir, et cette simple sensation excita son propre sexe qu'il commençait à caresser d'une main, l'autre toujours en proie à une terrible envie de toucher le corps de son partenaire.

L'intensité grimpa en flèche, leurs joues irradiaient de chaleur et leurs deux souffles se faisaient plus profond, plus bestiaux. Arthur ne s'était même pas aperçut que, par réflexe, Francis s'était penché en avant, les deux mains de part et d'autre du visage qui allait et venait sur son pénis, les jambes tremblantes sous le poids de l'orgasme qui montait en lui. Les mains sur son membre, Arthur calquait leurs mouvements à ceux de sa bouche, se donnant autant de plaisir qu'il en donnait à l'autre, gémissant autour de l'organe qu'il avalait maintenant jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Il avait certes du mal à savoir quand il devait déglutir – ce qui faisait qu'il avait une désagréable sensation d'étouffement par endroit –, mais il avait conscience de ne pas trop mal se débrouiller pour une première fellation aussi profonde. Pour une première fellation tout court, à vrai dire. Puis il s'excitait tout seul des sons qu'il produisait en coulissant rapidement contre cette verge palpitante. Tout était jouissif. Ses cinq sens étaient comblés par le déroulement des événements. C'était peut-être parce que Francis le guidait au mieux – car conscient qu'il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en pratique sexuelle –, mais Arthur se sentait sincèrement bien, épanouis, utile.

Il vint d'ailleurs le premier, répandant sans vergogne sa semence sur le carrelage froid en étouffant son cri dans les mouvements rythmés qui continuaient de prendre d'assaut ses lèvres. Mais ce son restait bien perceptible, et surtout, il était au comble de l'érotisme. A fleur de peau, Francis ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, écartant Arthur de son sexe pour ne pas lui éjaculer dans la bouche. Ce n'était pas tant pour des préoccupations sanitaires que pour son confort personnel. Un peu de pitié pour l'élève, c'était sa première fois, il n'allait pas se retrouver si tôt avec une coulée de sperme sur la langue – bien que l'image mentale que s'en faisait Francis promettait d'animer ses rêves érotiques pour les deux mois à venir.

La trainée de liquide poisseux se retrouva plutôt entre sa joue et sa mâchoire, perlant le long de son cou pour atterrir sur son torse nu. Avec son pantalon ouvert et son souffle court, il était absolument sublime, débraillé mais toujours noble dans un sens. En fait, la malice dans son regard empêchait Francis de le voir comme un débutant total. Arthur avait l'air d'avoir un côté insoumis, un peu rusé, voire dominant sur les bords. Le genre de partenaire sexuel imprévisible capable de vous pimenter une soirée sous le coup d'une impulsion. Un vrai joyau.

« Tu as un préservatif ? lui demanda-t-il sans gêne ».

Francis fut à deux doigts de tomber par terre devant cette requête explicite et tendancieuse.

« Dans mon sac ».

Arthur, toujours à genoux devant lui, jeta un regard intrigué sur le côté pour chercher ledit sac du regard. Il le vit, pas très loin, et supplia candidement son partenaire de « rester sage » pendant qu'il allait chercher la suite des festivités. Devant cette petite stimulation de son reste de nerfs, Francis siffla avec un sourire salace qui lui fut rendu. Interloqué, mais dans le bon sens du terme, il contempla son compagnon glisser vers le sac, à quatre pattes, – sans blague – en remuant bien le fessier durant le processus pour l'exciter. Et avec le pantalon qui commençait à tomber, c'était un spectacle tout à fait délicieux à contempler.

Alors, comme ça, Arthur voulait lui offrir sa virginité ? C'était… plaisant. Il allait falloir lui offrir une performance à la hauteur de ses espérances. Quoique pour une première fois, il y avait des risques que ça ne soit pas très agréable pour lui… Francis allait devoir sortir le grand jeu.

Justement, ce diablotin d'élève revenait de la même manière avec un petit objet rosé entre les dents. Il se remit à sa précédente place pour masturber le sexe laissé à l'abandon de son partenaire pour l'ériger à nouveau, le regard levé vers lui, empli de promesses toutes plus sales les unes que les autres. Il devait y avait des années et des années de fantasmes inavoués dans la tête de ce petit démon provoquant.

Arthur déballa la protection et la passa le long du pénis avant d'y porter à nouveau la bouche – pour lubrifier cette fois-ci. De ses mains, il tira le T-shirt de l'adulte pour lui ordonner sensuellement de le rejoindre sur le sol.

« Tu es sûr de le vouloir ? s'alarma ultimement l'adulte en glissant malgré tout contre la vitre ».

Arthur sembla réfléchir un instant avant de lui sourire de toutes ses dents.

« Ne pose pas de question et fais-moi jouir ».

Ce mal-parlé… Francis en devenait fou de désir. Rougissant d'excitation, il observa le corps de jeune se soulever pour avancer sur lui, chevauchant son bassin avec un regard qui en disait long sur ses motivations. Cependant, il demeurait une pointe d'appréhension dans son regard. Arthur avait beau être fier, il restait en terrain inconnu. C'était maintenant au tour de Francis de jouer ses cartes pour qu'ils passent un bon moment. Il enroula un de ses bras autour des reins de son partenaire pour le coller à sa poitrine et, de l'autre, il attrapa son sexe pour le placer à l'entrée vierge d'Arthur.

« Je serais doux ».

Le plus jeune hocha la tête en ravalant subtilement sa salive, laissant la gravité l'attirer vers la zone de contact. Tout de suite, il sentit le gland recouvert de la fine couche de plastic lubrifiée caresser son antre et l'écarter doucement. La tête entra d'abord, puis ils firent une pause parce que, déjà, Arthur grimaçait. Pour le détendre et le faire penser à autre chose, Francis s'occupa de son sexe et de ses testicules, s'attirant de temps à autres un gémissement satisfait.

« E-e-encore… C'est bon, Francis… Vas-y enc… encore… »

Acceptant sa requête, son amant l'empala davantage sur lui, écartant les chairs autour de sa verge. L'intérieur d'Arthur lui semblait si chaleureux, si doux, si caressant qu'il souhaitait y rester le plus longtemps possible. A tout jamais, ce serait l'idéal. Ce corps l'aspirait tendrement en lui procurant de délectables sensations dans toutes les parcelles de sa peau.

Lorsqu'il fut entièrement enfoui dans l'antre de la jouissance, Francis immobilisa tout geste pour habituer Arthur à sa présence. Il se doutait que ce devait être un moment inoubliable pour lui (sa première fois, merde !) même si le fait qu'il laisse un inconnu lui prendre sa virginité témoignait de… disons… son ouverture d'esprit. On était loin du délire médiéval où la virginité ne se perdait qu'au mariage. De nos jours, au noms de l'expérience ou de la spontanéité, les jeunes sont capables de tout (pas que Francis soit spécialement vieux mais il avait déjà noté cette libération grandissant au fil des générations). La mentalité d'Arthur plaçait donc son plaisir et sa curiosité au-dessus de tout le reste. Intéressant.

Et il faisait preuve de beaucoup de courage. La présence imposante en lui ne semblait presque plus lui faire mal, car il se détendait à vitesse grand V. Francis sentait les parois autour de son sexe s'élargir pour mieux l'accueillir et continua donc à flatter le sien en y appliquant des mouvements de va-et-vient plus rapides. Arthur avait la bouche ouverte en « o » et soupirait d'extase en sentant son partenaire s'enfouir si profondément en lui.

« P-peux… Peux plus… Vite… Pitié… Je tiens plus… Francis… Baise-moi ! »

Réceptif à cette imploration, Francis attrapa les hanches de son partenaire pour le redresser, puis le ramener brusquement sur lui, l'empalant plus vigoureusement sur son membre, au point où Arthur cria sèchement en papillonnant des yeux. Ses deux mains à lui tenaient la nuque de Francis pour ne pas tomber en arrière et il lui laissa donc les commandes de leur jouissance. Sous un désir puissant, l'élève baissait lui-même les hanches quand il voulait aller plus vite, prenant parfois Francis par surprise. Le rythme était d'ores-et-déjà soutenu, leur tirant des grognements bestiaux. Maintenu à la seule force de ses bras, le plus jeune penchait la tête en arrière et creusait son dos pour avancer son bassin vers la zone de contact, appréciant à en mourir de se sentir soulevé puis reposé rapidement. Il criait sans retenu, l'implorant d'accélérer, de le démonter et d'autres obscénités dont il était fier. L'intensité le faisait délirer, prenant possession de ses paroles pour lui faire dire tout et n'importe quoi. Jamais ses mots n'avaient été aussi crus, mais il s'en fichait, tant que ça plaisait à son fantasme vivant. Celui-ci ne se faisait pas prier et lui accordait chacune de ses demandes, basculant finalement en avant pour le poser sur le carrelage et obtenir un nouvel angle d'attaque.

La fraicheur du sol tira des frissons du disciple, de quoi lui donner des frissons et le rendre à fleur de peau. Tout comme il le lui avait demandé, Francis lui démonta les reins avec puissance, le faisant crier à s'en rompre la voix, étonné même que ce jeunot soit un adepte du sexe bestial. Toute cette passion qui le rendait impulsif, qui l'amenait à soulever ses hanches au bon moment pour forcer davantage la pénétration… ça le rendait divin. Francis se régalait de ses cris, les syllabes n'arrivaient même plus à suivre. Il semblait que ses « oh » et ses « ah » étaient coupés avant la fin pour laisser la place à un autre, accordé à chaque coup de rein. Des larmes d'extase roulaient même sur ses joues rouges alors qu'il quémanda un baiser, « juste un, pitié ! » implorait-il. Et bien sûr, il l'obtint de suite. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si Francis se sentait de lui refuser quoique ce soit.

Et lorsqu'il ne sut plus quoi lui crier, Arthur entama une longue, très longue litanie de « oui, oui, oui, oui, oui » à chaque coup butoir, des « oui » de plus en plus graves, qui se coinçaient dans le creux de sa gorge pour lui donner cet aspect de bête sauvage bandante qui n'attendait que de se faire frapper au cœur de son plaisir pour se libérer de toute la tension qui noyait son pénis. Alors, en cherchant toujours avec attention le bon angle, Francis se mit à lui ravager la prostate en soupirant son nom, leurs deux peaux transpirantes claquant l'une contre l'autre, faisant revivre la litanie de « oui » qui s'était presque essoufflée.

Il n'y eut bientôt plus rien dans la pièce à part eux deux, plus de miroir, plus de sol, plus de meubles. Ils ne songèrent qu'à l'orgasme qui venait en eux, qui montait, montait, montait peu à peu dans leur corps, jusqu'à se déverser dans l'assaut final, sous un cri commun long et puissant.

Le préservatif s'était étiré en recevant la semence nacrée du danseur tandis qu'Arthur reçut son propre sperme sur le ventre, par saccades. Sa voix était bloquée et ses yeux avaient l'air de chercher quelque chose sans le trouver. En vérité, ce n'était qu'un soubresaut post-orgasmique de ses iris et ça lui donnait un air tendre de chaton égaré. Francis, quant à lui, resta béat de son orgasme, les membres tremblants autant que ceux de son partenaire. Il s'étirait au-dessus de lui, à quatre pattes pour l'observer de toute sa longueur tel un voyeur. Sans mensonge, le corps ruisselant de sueur et de sperme d'un Arthur ayant achevé un pur moment d'extase était un spectacle magnifique.

Le danseur se retira délicatement pour ne pas le brusquer, ôtant le préservatif pour nouer l'encoche (en prévision de s'en débarrasser dans la première poubelle venue). Le bilan général était plus que positif. Pour un débutant, Arthur avait su le prendre par surprise et se montrer très passionné, choses que Francis adorait. Cette aventure était peut-être licencieuse, il n'empêche qu'il n'avait aucun regret et espérait qu'il en aille de même pour son désormais amant improvisé.

Les yeux verdoyants de ce dernier partirent à sa recherche lorsqu'ils le virent disparaitre du champ de vision. Ils le trouvèrent allongé juste à côté, souriant avec une affection sincère qui fit rougir le disciple.

« Comblé ? interrogea malicieusement le danseur.

_ A un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer… »

Il était tellement sincère et adorable… Arthur était une vraie bouffée d'air frais !

« Désolé, tu vas sûrement te prendre des remontrances à cause de moi…, continua le plus âgé. Ta famille doit t'attendre, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je leur dirais que je suis allé me promener au village et que, sous les coups de la fatigue, je me suis assoupi dans un coin.

_ Petit malin, va ! »

Francis lui fit une légère bise sous les lèvres en riant, mais le geste eut plus de conséquences sur Arthur, qui soupira avec envie quand l'autre se fut retiré.

« Encore…

_ Encore ?

_ Embrasse-moi ! »

A nouveau, il fut exaucé. Passionnément. A peine Francis eut-il reculé ses lèvres qu'Arthur revenait à la charge pour les dévorer, gémissant dans le baiser comme s'il lui faisait l'amour rien que par ce simple contact. Toute cette passion le rendait irrésistible. Ils n'allaient vraiment passer qu'une semaine ensembles ? C'était trop peu !

« Je vais m'ennuyer sans toi, bouda Arthur en se détachant finalement.

_ Déjà accro, jeune homme ?

_ Dixit celui qui m'a fait du charme tout à l'heure.

_ Oww… On sort les griffes ? »

Arthur le renversa pour se positionner sur lui, en un seul geste précis.

« Tu me plais trop…, avoua-t-il. J'aurais aimé prendre le temps de te connaître davantage plutôt que de ne profiter de toi qu'une misérable semaine.

_ Où vis-tu le reste de l'année ? demanda l'adulte après un temps de réflexion intense.

_ A Paris.

_ Tu sais… en tant que danseur professionnel, je passe énormément de temps sur Paris pour organiser mes spectacles. J'organise même des interventions dans les écoles pour diffuser le goût de la danse. Bien sûr, je dois quelques fois quitter la capitale mais ce n'est pas si souvent que ça…

_ Tu veux dire… qu'on pourrait se revoir ? »

A son tour, Francis renversa son amant sur le sol, un sourire malicieux plaqué aux lèvres.

« Plutôt que de vivre un simple amour de vacances, j'aimerais t'offrir la chance de mieux me connaître. Et puis, moi aussi je veux en apprendre plus sur toi ».

Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

« Apprendre ce que tu aimes ».

Un autre baiser.

« Apprendre ce que tu détestes ».

Encore un baiser.

« Apprendre à t'aimer ».

La lèvre tremblante, Arthur l'enlaça en nouant leurs lèvres en une danse passionnée.

« Je veux te connaître et avoir une chance de tomber amoureux de toi ».

Cet aveu…

Ces promesses…

Arthur se sentit pousser des ailes ! Un défi s'offrait à lui désormais ! Peu importe ce qu'il en couterait, il devait faire tomber Francis sous son charme ! Lui aussi voulait essayer ! Il ignorait encore où pourrait les conduire cette histoire mais, pour qu'il y ait amour, ils étaient catégoriques : il fallait laisser sa chance à l'autre. Alors, tous les deux, ils se lanceraient dans ce jeu de séduction jusqu'à temps de faire craquer l'autre. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Il fallait juste laisser le temps à leurs sentiments de s'épanouir.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà… Je ne sais pas comment conclure… On est passé de l'amour de vacance à une possibilité éventuelle de suite de relation (dans ma tête, je leur ordonne de poursuivre leur relation parce que merde ! sont trop choux !) J'aime bien finir sur de l'amour et de l'espoir, vous me connaissez bien ! :P**

 **Donc, voilà, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu évolué sur le lemon par rapport aux autres que j'ai fait, mais c'est peut-être une simple impression…**

 **Bref, dans tous les cas, je vous remercie d'avoir lu, de me suivre et, pour certains, de commenter, vous me faites tous trop plaisir !**

 **Donc, sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous nems, je vous kiss, je vous hug et je me tire ! Mouahahahah ! *se prend un poteau en essayant de se barer* C'est un échec…**

 **Bref ! Biz' !**


End file.
